


scerek doodles

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, I was not smart and didn't use Tumblr to save the image, M/M, or some other photo hosting site, so when I went through my imgur and deleted the images I didn't need, the doodles got deleted too, wasn't sure which scott tag to use but oh well, yes this is a repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost of a couple Scerek doodles my friend did back in March at my request. They gave me permission to share them here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scerek doodles

**Author's Note:**

> If these look familiar to any of you, that's because they were already posted on here once. I didn't really think it through when I uploaded these doodles, because I used imgur to do it, and I forgot that when you delete an image off imgur, that makes it unavailable wherever else it was posted, too. Didn't really help that I orphaned the work. I decided to repost the doodles, and this time I saved them in a draft on Tumblr so they'd still be visible on here even if I delete the draft. Yay for smart thinking this time. But uh, anyway, yeah. 
> 
> These two images were already posted on here once back in March (at least I think it was March) at my request when I found out everything happening with that turd of an anon. I wanted to do something nice, and I have zero art skills, so I asked my friend if they'd be okay with drawing something simple for me, and they drew these two doodles and gave me permission to share them here.

 

                            ~~derek y u so grumpy~~


End file.
